Forever and A Day
by Puella777
Summary: With the palm of her hand connected to his, she could hear his voice and wished that would never let go. AU SasuSaku


Hello! This is the first fanfiction that I would post on this site. I hope you'd be kind to me and leave a review! Enjoy!

P.S. Is anyone interested to be my betareader? I mostly write SasuSaku, so... yeah... Please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Mahou no Kagami by VOCALOID.

* * *

><p>He was her very first friend.<p>

The boy that appeared from nowhere, wearing a long cloak spun from expensive threads and silks, his raven-colored hair spiked at the ends and intense orbs of black that reminded her of midnight. He was handsome, and he had unceremoniously appeared from the old, ornate mirror that had been resting on her room's walls for as long as she could remember.

He introduced himself as a magician, his face as blank as an untouched canvas, but didn't state his name, and she did not ask.

For years, she never had contact with anyone outside her room, and it was the first time someone voluntarily initiated some sort of conversation with her, even though it was from within a mirror. For some reason, when his solemn eyes met hers, she felt that everything was going to change and hope rose from her chest like a roaring tidal wave.

She unconsciously smiled as she climbed off her bed and gracelessly flopped down to the floor. She dragged herself towards the mirror, her legs uselessly scraping against the cold hard ground, not breaking eye contact. He did not react to her state of invalidity, not even flinching, and merely watched her reach a hand towards the mirror's smooth surface. Her palm pressed against it with slight hesitation, before she asked in a trembling voice.

"If you are indeed a magician,: she started, eyes wide, "please say my name."

The boy didn't say anything at first, and she waited. Then his lips moved, mouthing words that she couldn't hear so she shook her head, telling him that she couldn't understand. She saw something flicker behind his eyes before he slowly raised his own hand and pressed it against her opened his mouth again and she couldn't help the tears from falling down her cheeks. She heard his voice from the hand that was connected with hers, and it was deep, conveying the warmth that was seeping through her this very moment.

"Sakura."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

He granted all of her wishes without question. All she had to do was wait for a day before she could receive it, and she accepted. What was a day inexchange for her happiness?

She wished for the war to end, for the kingdom to be restored to its rightful glory. for the meaningless deaths to cease and to bring the violent battles to a halt. He did so within a day, and she didn't notice the tired expression on his flawless face.

She wished for her to be rid of her illness, to be able to walk again and to twirl and jump and dance once more to the sound of her own laughter. He did so within a day, and in her joy, she still did not notice his heavy breathing and trembling hands.

Now that most of her wishes were fulfilled, she grew more and more open towards the boy in the mirror. She told him of a dream that she remembered so vividly, telling him that she was a princess in a large and beautiful castle, and when she glanced at him to see his reaction, she saw that he looked distracted, as if contemplating something.

And in a blink of an eye, even that dream became a reality.

She was clothed in flowing, colorful gowns, adorned with shining jewels and golden necklaces and rings of silver, and she laughed, laughed until more tears flowed from her eyes.

Since the boy couldn't speak to her, she would place her palm on the mirror in gratitude, and he would give her a nod and press his own palm towards her, his eyes softening slightly when he looked at her.

Everything she dreamed of came true and she thought that she could ask for nothing more, but that wasn't the case.

The boy in the mirror knew of everything that happened to her, did everything in his power to keep her smiling, and didn't once raise questions about her wishes no matter how small it may be, and not a soul could blame her when her heart fell for the silent magician that made her the happiest girl in the world. She saw his eyes widen in shock when she pressed her lips on the mirror in a chaste kiss and whispered words of love that naturally flowed from her heart with all the feelings that she could muster.

"Please, never let go of my hand." she said, not allowing him to look away, "Don't ever leave my side. Even if you do, I will always be waiting for you."

Whether it would be from intense joy or sadness, tears would easily trail down her cheeks as she slid down to her knees, "My magician, my prince. Please say my name."

She did not see her magician close his eyes in pain. She did not see him clench his fists and bite his lips in anguish. All she could hear was his voice, and the love that came with it.

"Sakura."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The day that he decided to say words other than her name, was the day that he crushed her heart into tiny, glass pieces.

"I must leave."

He said that line with such nonchalance that she felt her heart drop to her stomach, her chest twisting painfully that she couldn't even breathe. Her fingers trembled against the mirror as she tried to make sense of what he said.

"The magic is wearing off," he whispered, his dark eyes staring off into the distance, "you have everything that you could wish for. My work is done."

"Don't leave!" she cried, her hands turning into fists as she tried to reign in her rapidly diminishing control of her emotions, "I need you! I love you!"

"I must bid you goodbye," he muttered, leaning his forehead against the glass.

"Don't say goodbye!"

She was crying again. All she did was cry. The boy she loved with all her heart was leaving her alone once more, and she could do nothing to stop him. In a desperate attempt to keep him, she pressed her lips hard against the mirror, again and again and again. If only she could reach him, if only she could wrap him into an embrace that she longed to give him since that day they met.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt warmt on her lips, and what she saw all the more broke her heart. His own lips were connected to hers, gently brushing against them, and all too soon, it ended and she was cold again.

"Don't cry."

"Then stay with me! Please!" she pounded on the mirror with all her might, but he just shook his head.

"I am not a magician," he revealed and she froze. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, "we will never be together. It will not happen, it cannot happen. What happens on your side, the opposite happens on mine."

As realization coursed through her, her hands flew to her mouth in horror. Then that meant-

The boy gave her a faint smile, further proving her speculations, and she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Take back everything! Please! Just stay! Please stay!"

"I'm merely returning what you have given me," his voice was like air, soft and light, wiping the glass as if he was trying to dry her tears, "Your smiles, your laughter, even your tears. I will never forget."

"No, no!" she screamed, and all he did was let out a humorless chuckle.

"Forget about me."

And he disappeared, just as abruptly as he appeared in her life, never to be seen, nor to be heard from again, and she crumpled to the floor in a heap of limbs, her wails of anguish unheard.

How could she forget when she didn't even know his name?

With that thought, she cried even harder.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Years passed and she continued to polish the old mirror, making sure it was well taken cared of. Not a second passed that she didn't stop wishing for her magician to return to her. That even without magic, they could still be together. Each day, she never failed to place her palm on the glass surface, hoping that he would appear once more to press his won warmth against hers, but to no avail. Sometimes, she could hear his voice whispereing into the night, but when she would open her eyes, she was met with only silence.

But she would always smile, because as long as the mirror still stood, there was still a chance that he would come back.

She would always wait for him, forever and a day.


End file.
